A barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based semiconductor ceramic has a PTC characteristic that its resistance value abruptly increases as a temperature exceeds its Curie point Tc. Therefore, the barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based semiconductor ceramic is widely utilized as an overcurrent protective element for a circuit or as a degaussing element for a Braun tube frame of a TV.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a semiconductor ceramic that is given a PTC characteristic by adding 0.005 to 1 mol % of W to a ceramic containing BaTiO3 as a main component.